Jake-Marley Relationship
The Jake-Marley Relationship is the romantic relationship between Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose, two of the newest members of New Directions. It is commonly known as Jarley. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel They share a look when Mr. Schuester posts the glee club sheet for accepted members and during Chasing Pavements. Besides this they don't have any other interactions. Britney 2.0 While Marley is walking down the school hallway, she exchanges eye contact with Jake, who is talking to Tina at the same time. Unique asks Marley who she has her eye on and Marley admits her attraction to Jake. Unique tells Marley not to start anything with Jake, because in the two weeks he has been there, he had been breaking girls' hearts and trolling the girls' gym class. Unique states he has a reputation of being a womanizer (she even sings Womanizer to make her point clear), although it is to no avail, since Marley impulsively accepts Jake's invitation to meet. When Tina and Unique see this, they shake their heads in derision. When Marley and Jake meet outdoors, Marley tells him that she almost hadn't come and her friends thought she was crazy for even bothering. She says that she thinks that Jake is someone who got hurt and the hair, jacket and guitar are all walls for that. Jake defends himself, saying that she thinks too much. Marley talks about when she was at her old school she tried so hard for what they wanted her to be, but it just made it worse. Now here, she feels that she doesn't have to try. Jake then mocks the glee club, asking what they were doing. Marley tells him about Britney Spears week. Jake scoffs, saying that he preferred music with actual instruments. Marley says that he hadn't heard her version, and they sing Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy as a duet. After the duet they almost kiss, but Marley backs out by telling him she is cold. Jake then lends her his jacket, and she is obviously smitten. Later on, in the cafeteria, Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette bully Marley and Mrs. Rose. Jake steps in and tries to make them apologize, but when they say nothing, Jake gets into a fight with them, leading Mr. Schuester to break them apart. Afterwards, Jake joins the glee club and asks Marley if he can sit next to her. Marley is surprised that she had that powerful affect on him. Jake says that it wasn't her, but it did help. Jake tells her about the feelings he sometimes had to punch someone or steal a cop car or kiss someone, and he is hoping that the glee club may help them go away even though it sucks balls. Marley says it was not that bad and that he can stick by her and she would help him get through it. Jake is thankful that he's got a friend to look out for him. She replies that it was for him sticking out for her mum. Just in that second, however, Kitty steps up and rubs the fact that she and Jake are now dating into Marley's face. Marley is obviously surprised and hurt by this and tries to hide the fact she has feelings for him by telling them they made a great couple. At glee club, Jake sees Marley, but she turns away when she sees him. Marley then sings Everytime to the glee club. During the performance of Everytime, Marley watches from the bleachers, upset, as Jake serenades Kitty. The Break-Up At the beginning of the episode, Marley is trying to hide her free lunch tickets. Jake comes and sits with her table and says "too late, I saw that" and later reveals that he has lunch tickets as well. He says it sucks being poor and that he and his mom used to be solid middle class before the recession. Since then she was now the only black waitress working at the Lima country club. He confesses that he feels bad she has to work double in order to pay for Jake's dance classes. Marley is surprised that Jake dances, but he insists to keep it between them. They are then seen flirting from the next table by Blaine and Brittany, who comments on their "young love." Later, Kitty invites Marley and the other glee club members to attend her Left Behind Club meeting. Jake states that Kitty believed the end of time was near. At the meeting, Jake, realizing the ridiculousness of Kitty's claims, apologizes to Marley for making her come to the meeting. Marley tells him it was okay before joking with him and saying: "You're half Jewish right? Does that mean you'll float up to heaven at half speed?" After Kitty traumatizes Dottie by staging a fake rapture to make her point, Marley says she couldn't take being around Kitty and she was leaving, but Jake tries to stop her. Marley confesses that she doesn't like Kitty and couldn't believe Jake did. When Finn returns back to McKinley, Jake and Marley are the only two students who seem confused, as they are the only two who don't know Finn. Jake comes up to Marley's locker and apologizes to her about the rapture, and Marley says that she couldn't see why someone like him was with someone like Kitty. She sees that Jake acts like he didn't care what anyone thought, but is just as desperate to fit in like everyone else, and that's why he was dating Kitty. Jake tells her that she didn't know what it was like being on the outside since the black kids think he is "too white" and the white kids think he is "too black" and that Kitty is hot, funny, and can be crazy, but she liked him, and when he stood next to her, no one made fun of him. Kitty, overhearing the conversation, comes up and begins insulting Marley. Jake tells her to ease up, but Kitty says something about Marley's mom and Jake tells her to stop. Jake threatens to break up with her and Kitty claims that he did not want to do that and Jake says he would take his chances and calls off their relationship. Kitty, angry, gives back Jake's jacket and says that it is Marley who "did this" and is seen pushing a student and screaming down another hallway. Marley, shocked, says that Jake didn't have to do that, but Jake says he thinks he did. Marley invites Jake to go find sheet music for Grease since she was auditioning for Sandy. Jake politely declines, but says he would see her in glee club. The Role You Were Born to Play Jake is first seen watching jealously as Ryder talks to Marley about Grease at their lockers. Kitty, seeing Jake's jealousy, rubs in Ryder's attractive qualities, and ends up getting Jake to sign up to audition with her for the musical. Jake says he signed up to make sure Kitty didn't kill Marley, but Kitty sees that he only signed up so that Marley didn't "fornicate" with Ryder. While he sings Everybody Talks with Kitty at their audition, Marley watches sadly. During Born to Hand Jive Jake fights with Ryder to dance with Marley and keeps Kitty from attacking her. Glease Jake sees Ryder kiss Marley and walks away visibly distraught. Dynamic Duets Jake comes by Marley's locker, talking about dressing up like a superhero as the other members of New Directions had, but when she says she did not want to, he asks her out on a date. Before Marley can answer, Ryder appears, telling Jake Marley already has plans with him, cheering him on at the football game. Ryder also points out to Jake that girls didn't like it when you seem like you're into them, but totally blow them off. This eventually leads to Ryder and Jake getting into an argument and fist fight before being broken up by Finn, Tina and Becky. As part of Finn's Dynamic Duets assignment, Ryder and Jake are paired together and sing Superman. During the duet, both Jake and Ryder are both constantly fighting for Marley's attention and then end up in another fist fight. Finn takes them both aside, where Ryder states that Jake didn't deserve Marley, but Jake's rebuttal is Ryder had no idea what Marley wanted or deserved. To try to resolve the problem, Finn asks them to reveal to each other their weaknesses to understand each other. Later on in the cafeteria, Mrs. Rose tells Jake that Marley talked about him all the time. He admits he blew his chance, but Ms. Rose assures him that it wasn't too late to change. After establishing a new friendship with Ryder, Jake calls up Puck for some brotherly advice. Jake explains his dilemma of having strong feelings for Marley, but not wanting to hurt Ryder, who also had feelings for her. Puck tells him to play it cool, sit back, relax, and not be a be a dick, but not to give up. After the conversation, Jake smiles at Marley when she walks to class. Ryder cancels his date with Marley because of having to go to a dyslexia specialist, leaving Marley slightly upset. Kitty tries to get Marley to doubt her body weight again, by saying that is actually why Ryder cancelled their date. Instead, Marley says the old her used to sit at home on Friday nights, but she was not going to wait around anymore. She then goes up to Jake, asking what he has planned on Friday night and he replies that he is going on a date with her. Elated, she walks off with a smile on her face. Thanksgiving At Ryder's locker, Jake tells Ryder that the Friday before, he went out with Marley, where they hung out playing SongPop and Bad Piggies all night. Ryder then asks if Marley and Jake were a thing and Jake replies that if it would make them mad at each other again, they weren't. He also tells him that Marley is different and special and that he was not going to hump her and dump her. Ryder, realizing that Jake has feelings for her, says that he didn't want Jake to end it with Marley just because of him, but tells Jake that he better not steal the dance lead for sectionals, which Jake assures is all his. Later on, when competing for the dance lead, Jake purposely messes up so Ryder can get the lead. Later on, Marley tells Jake that she couldn't believe that he was not dancing with Brittany, because she's seen that he is an incredible dancer. Jake confesses to Marley that Ryder has been cool with them dating, so he gave the lead to him. He assures her that Ryder was going to be great. Jake then begs her to come with him to lunch, as she hasn't had lunch all week (because of her bulimia), but she declines, saying she was going to practice for sectionals. After Kitty lies to Quinn about Jake pressuring Marley to have sex, Quinn tells Jake to back off Marley. Jake says he would never do that to Marley, but Quinn does not believe it. She says that the only way New Directions were going to win sectionals was if Marley was at her best, and if Jake kept distracting her, she wouldn't be. After the Warblers perform at Sectionals, Marley appears nervous, and Jake holds her hand to comfort her. Before New Directions perform, Jake asks if Marley was okay. Marley says she was not okay, that she hadn't slept in days, she was sweating when it was not hot and she felt as if they didn't win, it would be all her fault. Ryder overhears and gives Jake the dance lead, as he knows that Jake is a better dancer than he is and he didn't want the team to suffer because of it. At the end of performing Gangnam Style, Marley faints, and both Jake and Ryder rush to her side. Jake checks her pulse. Swan Song After the Gangnam Style performance, Jake and Ryder help Marley to the choir room. Later, in the auditorium, Finn tells them how disappointed he is about them moving on to different clubs so fast. Everyone begins to leave for their new clubs, including Jake, who whispers something to Marley. She begs him not to go, but he does. Jake appears while the New Directions perform Don't Dream It's Over, and he and Marley cuddle in the falling snow. Glee, Actually Brittany and Sam organize a Mayan Apocalypse club with members of New Directions so they could tell them how they really felt before the end of the world. Marley is opposed to the two insulting and gets up to leave, Jake and the others following her. Sadie Hawkins When Finn announces that the week's assignment was ladies choice, inspired by the Sadie Hawkins Dance, he says that every girl will sing to whoever they wanted to take to the dance. When this is announced, Marley eyes on Jake. Later, when Brittany has a conversation with Marley, she says that she notices when Marley looks at Jake she has a sad look on her face, coming to the conclusion that Marley wants to ask Jake to the dance, but is afraid to. Marley tells Brittany that after Marley collapsed at Sectionals, resulting in New Direction's loss, Jake has been acting really strange, by not calling her and acting all mysterious. To gain Marley's confidence, Brittany and Marley perform Tell Him. After the performance she gets on her knees and asks Jake to the dance and he accepts. After the performance, a jealous Kitty asks Jake to dump Marley and mocks their sweet but boring relationship. Kitty says that she is willing to offer him sex whereas he would be lucky to get past first base with Marley. Jake is tempted and thus asks for Puck's advice. He says that he thinks Marley is really great and Jake wanted to be a good guy, but was tempted by Kitty's proposition. Jake reveals that he and Marley haven't even kissed and what Kitty had offered was a "done deal." Puck says Jake accepting the proposition would ruin him and that he has to resist Kitty, saying that he would make her go away. At the Sadie Hawkins dance, while they're dancing, Marley confesses that she really likes Jake, but she always assumes the best in people. Because of this she misses signs like when someone is about to hurt her. Marley says to convince Jake he won't hurt her, he can only be with her and they have to take things slow. If he can, then they could have the best time, but if he couldn't Marley couldn't be with him. When Marley sings Locked Out of Heaven with the girls, Jake is excitedly dancing in the front of the audience and they share eye contact. When Ryder sings I Only Have Eyes For You, Jake comments that he realized how awesome he is by convincing Marley to be into him. He says he is done looking and that he doesn't want to be with anyone else but than her. They slow dance and Marley kisses him on the cheek. Songs Duets Crazy, you drive me crazy - Marley and Jake.jpg|Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy (Britney 2.0)|link=Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Some Nights by ''fun. (Dynamic Duets) *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' by Judy Garland. (Glee, Actually) Related Songs *''Womanizer'' by Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *''Everytime'' by Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *''Superman'' by R.E.M. (Dynamic Duets) *''Tell Him'' by The Exciters. (Sadie Hawkins) *''I Only Have Eyes For You by ''The Flamingos. (Sadie Hawkins) Gallery Jarley77.gif Jarley99.gif Jarley88.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley44.gif M&J1.gif M&J.gif Tumblr_mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo3_r1_250.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif Jarley33.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose4.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif Tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif Jarley22.gif Jarley11.gif tumblr_mbjmmkH8EQ1rd6e1mo1_250.gif Jakemarley1fggp..jpg Jarley.png Jarley2.png Tumblr maqcs0ohQN1qcz459o2 250.gif Tumblr mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1 500.png Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o4 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o2 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o6 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o5 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o3 250.gif Tumblr mdxc9wLPOr1qch0kpo1 500.gif Tumblr mdxc9wLPOr1qch0kpo2 500.gif Tumblr mdxc9wLPOr1qch0kpo3 500.gif Tumblr mdxaldtjQI1qi3pz6.jpg Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o1 250.gif Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o2 250.gif Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o3 250.gif Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o4 250.gif Paintkids.gif Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o10_r2_250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o12_r1_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao1_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao2_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao3_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao4_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao5_250.gif tumblr_meb14a4EJn1rmpyqao6_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo1_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo2_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo3_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo4_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo6_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo8_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo1_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo2_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo3_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo4_250.gif tumblr_meoafaqXoO1qjs54zo2_250.gif tumblr_mena20A3Gr1qjs54zo6_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco1_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco2_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco3_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco4_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco5_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco6_250.gif 139a6a5e42ae11e2af6f22000a1f9a09_7.jpg|Marley & Me. (the human, not the dog) Keep-calm-and-ship-jarley-9.png tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o1_250.gif tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o2_250.gif Sadiehawkinsjarley2preview.gif Sadiehawkinsjarley1preview.gif jarley10.gif jarley415.gif jarley4021.gif jarley4071.gif jarley4081.gif jarley8.gif|Jarley4091 jarley4092.gif jarley12.gif|jarley4072 jarley13.gif|Jarley4011 jarley14.gif|Jarley4073 jarley15.gif|Jarley4074 jarley4082.gif jarley17.gif jarley18.gif jarley20.gif jarley21.gif jarley4022.gif jarley23.gif jarley24.gif jarley26.gif jarley27.gif jarley28.gif jarley29.gif jarley31.gif jarley32.gif jarley4023.gif jarley4051.gif jarley1.png jarley35.gif jarley36.gif jarley38.gif jarley39.gif jarley40.gif jarley41.gif Captura de pantalla 2013-01-24 a las 21.07.51.png jarley42.gif jarley43.gif jarley4121.gif Jarley45.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo2 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo3 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo4 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo5 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo6 250.gif Tumblr mh7ccxixbz1qcr3t8o1 500.gif jarley47.gif jarley48.gif jarley49.gif jarley51.gif jarley52.gif jarley53.gif jarley54.gif jarley4111.gif jarley56.gif jarley57.gif jarley58.gif jarley59.gif jarley60.gif jarley61.gif jarley62.gif jarley63.gif jarely64.gif jarley65.gif jarley4043.gif jarley67.gif jarley70.gif jarley69.gif jarley2.jpg jarley68.gif jarley71.gif jarley72.gif jarley4.jpg jarley6.png jarley7.png jarley8.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples